How and Why
by Xzer04X
Summary: ...is the question. Of all people to be stuck with, WHY is it the onmyouji? And HOW will Rikuo react to this contrasting cold yuki onna and raging onmyouji?


**Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I know I'm a RiTsu shipper but I just can't help it! I mean did you guys see Ryuuji in the latest chapters? He's so badass! Just by reading the latest chapter, he went to being the 4th of my list of favorite characters after Rikuo, Tsurara and Yura respectively! I mean he was like...**_  
_

**SUPER SAIYAN MODE! XDD**

**And a plus for being a Tsundere onmyouji. Truthfully this is the pairing I ship after Rikuo and Tsurara, so as a Tsurara Oikawa lover, please forgive me if I start to create a Tsurara harem out of my love for her now! xDD**

* * *

_How_ and _Why_ is the question that is currently occupying our little snow maiden's mind at the moment as she ponders why was she in this kind of situation right at this moment when she could have been beside her master and fighting Sanmoto along side him, "Oi! Yuki onna!" and more so, why is this kind of person in this kind of situation with her...

"Keep your distance with me, you filthy yokai!" he yelled, "I don't want to freeze to death!" as he waves his one hand up and down while the other holding out a shikigami paper to emphasize how he wanted her away from him as far away as possible, "If you don't obey me, I'll make sure you never see the light from here ever again!"

With a nerve snapping, "Shut up you lying onmyouji!" Tsurara yelled as she stands up and face him, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve as she continues, "If you don't want me near you then just move! How dare you order me around like you own me!"

They had been going on like this for the past fifteen minutes now ever since the walls of the cave gave in and they found themselves stuck inside with no where to go to, and having each other as company, unfortunately...

The said lying onmyouji then smirks as he replies her, "You realize your master is nowhere around here don't you? With him out of the picture I can easily kill you in a flash." The dark reply from this sadistic onmyouji made the yokai with him flinch as she turns away from him, and like he had ordered, kept her distance as farther away from him as possible...

Sulking to herself, Tsurara then began thinking back on how she and the man far away from him-Ryuuji Keikain got into this kind of mess in the first place...

_The walls crumble and shake unsteadily, large debris fall and crash to the opening ground as the whole place was shaken wildly from the sudden revival of the Hyaku Monogatari Clan's top head, Sanmoto Gorozaemon who keeps spreading malice and hatred in his wake, continuously uttering "...Give back... my body..." as he goes on a deathly rampage. His unsightly appearance, not to mention his whole revival, threw Encho in shock as he finds himself being slowly devoured by the huge frightening blob that was his master. The master whom he betrayed..._

"Oi, Yuki onna!"

Tsurara's brows tighten as he ignores the sadist continuously calling her as she goes on with her story's narration...

_Feeling the danger that was approaching Rikuo and the others, they decide to flee to the outside in order to fight the monster yokai properly with no hindrance of falling rocks and Gokadoin onmyoujis coming to them. They hasten their pace for fear of letting the yokai cause more ruin outside for all to see. __With the astounding Nura clan's leader, Nura Rikuo in front leading them, they head out to the unknown to find a way out of this labyrinth..._

"Hey! Useless snow maiden! Are you listening to me?"

_But as they..._

"Hey!"

_ As they..._

"I'll destroy you!"

_They..._

"Garo..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT?" Tsurara roared as she turns to him forgetting the etiquette of the young lady she is as she stomps her feet and stand up firmly for control and stopping herself from killing the damn onmyouji with all her freaking might.

And with an indifferent stare, Ryuuji replied her, "Nothing."

As if a declaration of war was exchanged, "THAT'S IT!" Tsurara said as she made her way towards the onmyouji who was now threatening her by any means necessary to keep her distance that she decides to ignore out of anger. Cursing under his breath, Ryuuji knew he can't use his shikigami Garo right now or any kind of power he has as of the moment for he was tired and his stamina can't take enough from his fight with the Gokadoin house...

Finally in front of him, Tsurara wore a face devoid of any tenderness as anger fills in for it. And Ryuuji could only stare at her with a smile as he taunts her further, "What? Do you really want to die that much?" He said as he slowly takes out his shikigami paper, expecting her to flinch in fright but she never did and just stared down at him. But as the lying onmyouji he is, Ryuuji stood his ground as the onmyouji of the Keikain household.

Seeing her sleeves pull away from her mouth, that was forming an O shape to indicate her about to blow and freeze him to death to made him realize the seriousness in the matter and that she was not joking. Having the last option, Ryuuji took out his knife from under his black robe and was about to bring it into her when he stopped himself as he noticed the Yuki onna kneel before him...

And began tending his wounds...

"Don't get the wrong idea." she started as she tear off part of her kimono sleeve and use it as a cloth to cover his bleeding wound, "I was just sick of you whining and had no other choice to shut you up!"

Staring down at her, Ryuuji heave out a small sigh, "then you should have just left it alone so I can bleed to death you idiot..."

"Are you kidding me? That'd be worse!" She retorts, "I don't want a vengeful spirit of a sadistic onmyouji coming at me!"

"Sadistic onmyouji?" Ryuuji couldn't help but be interested from who she got that calling from as he carefully raises his voice in anger at her, "If I were you I'd be careful with my choice of words...you yokai"

"And if I were you, I'd shut up and let this _yokai_ tend my wounds!" She responds him with a dark smile as she pulls the cloth together tightly making Ryuuji curse her in pain, "You..."

"Done!" Tsurara involuntarily let out a sigh of relief as she looks up to the man in front of him with a smile, "There! That should do it!" and gasped immediately after realizing her response that made it look like she was worried for him, "I-I mean, You owe me! Don't get the wrong idea!" and so she immediately dismisses her last statement...

Looking back and forth from his tended wound to the girl who tended his wound, he then looked away, his brows crossed together as if ashamed at himself for letting a yokai treat him this way. Yokais are dark and scary creatures that should be destroyed... by any means necessary. So it wouldn't be weird if he killed this girl now...

But seeing as he did owe her, "Fine. I won't kill you for this," he told her, "but just this once to get even..."

Tsurara shot him a quizzical look before looking around her and at the fallen debris that hindered their escape, "Rikuo-sama and the others should have defeated Sanmoto right about now..." she mutters, her face growing more and more anxious as she thinks about it, "I hope he's alright..."

"You worry too much for him you know, are you his mother or something?"

Turning to the onmyouji, she immediately replied, "I am Rikuo-sama's trusted aide! I have a duty to protect him at all costs!"

"Yeah right. What you're doing is outside of what a mere aide would do..."

Tsurara gasped and stepped back, her face slightly red as she retorts silently, "T-that is...!"

Seeing her troubled expression made Ryuuji smile darkly at her as he concluded, "What? Is the Yuki onna in love with her master?"

And Tsurara's face just exploded in red as she quickly raises both her hands in a panic and denies the idea, "Tha, That's not t-true!" she shouts, "I am Rikuo-sama's... R-Rikuo-sama's..."

Ryuuji couldn't help but whistle in delight at her panicked expression and soon, chuckled to himself at the sudden turn of the atmosphere between them as he said, "You're a very interesting Yuki onna!"

Tsurara, with wide eyes stared at the laughing onmyouji. Though he always see this man in her stay with Aotabo in the Keikain house in Kyoto, she never really did see him make an expression more soft than his serious one. Thinking this Tsurara couldn't help but smile slightly as he looks at him as she replies, "Of course! I'm one of a kind!"

With his laughter slowly fading, Ryuuji muttered, "Really, that guy's clan is as interesting as ever..." he said looking at the Yuki onna in front of him, "... and for that, let's make a bet."

Tsurara tilted her head innocently and asked, "A bet?"

"Let's bet on who would your master save first, the civilians outside, or his most trusted aide" he explained, "Because right now, we don't have any more time left..." he added as he looks up. Following his gaze, the Yuki onna looked up to the ceiling that was in the verge of giving in, Tsurara's face twisted into a troubled one, fearing for the wall to give in at any time... _Rikuo-sama..._

Looking back at her, Ryuuji then proposed, "So? How about it? The loser will do whatever the winner says... So pick your choice."

Tsurara sweat dropped. _Do whatever the winner says? _she thought to herself, _What a frightening proposition! _she then began imagining of what this monster of an onmyouji would do to her if ever she lost. She shivered in fear just thinking about it. But knowing fully that she has the advantage of knowing her master well enough, she stood her ground and with confidence, "Fine! then we have a bet!" she exclaimed, "My bet is that Rikuo-sama will prioritize the people outside than us!" And her master knows this as a priority also, so he will undoubtedly not waste time!

Smiling darkly at her confidence, Ryuuji replied her, "So I'll bet that he'll save you first," he said as he stands up, "Then we have a deal." he added and take out his shikigami paper, aiming it at her, "So disappear..."

Tsurara, seeing the man's dangerous action, immediately took a battle stance and shouted at him, "What are you doing?"

"Obviously, making the odds go on my side."

"Don't tell me you've been planning this!" Tsurara shouted as she evades every attack he makes, "You cheated!"

"All is fair in love and war, underhanded tricks are nothing new in the battlefield..." He replied her simply as he takes out the lid of his container that was the vessel for his shikigami as he calls him "Garo... Devour."

A black wolf then formed from the water and began attacking the Yuki onna. Going serious, Tsurara began blowing ice towards the liquid formed monster and froze it, only for it to emerge from another container that Ryuuji opened. Sick of continuously freezing the shikigami, Tsurara then spread her fear around the area, making it as cold as ice as she glares at the onmyouji, who was smiling at her action as if he was anticipating it. True enough he did and he took this chance to devise a sneak attack behind her and land a kick behind her.

Tsurara flew to the rocky ground bitting her tongue to prevent herself from screaming in agony that made Ryuuji let out a, "Tch." in irritation.

The ruckus they were causing made the ceiling's crack open wider than before as small chunks of rocks fall as Tsurara stands up weakly. She knew very well this man is a natural trickster and a manipulator, and although he wasn't the hand to hand combat type of person, he can easily surpass anyone in terms of wits and strategic counterattacks. Something that makes up for his limited onmyoujutsu. She knew very well...

She was at a disadvantage...

But still she had to try her best...

"That's more like it." Ryuuji praised her as he lifts his hand up to signal his shikigami's attack. But before he could call out his command, at the corner of his eye, he saw the ceiling gave in and fall towards the creature beneath it... Tsurara. In a hurry, he silently commanded his shikigami to break the rocks into tiny bits of pieces that soon after doing so, he found the Yuki onna disappear from his sight that made him reflexively look behind him. Not here, not there, it's as if she disappeared.

And finally, he looked up, but it was too late, she was already a few centimeters above him and began blowing her icy breath that froze the onmyouji's body leaving only his head. And because it included his water vessels, it completely froze his shikigami, Garo.

Ryuuji could only curse himself for underestimating a yokai of her caliber...

A smile of triumph then spread across Tsurara's face as she materializes her ice spear and snickered, "I won't gain anything by killing you so I'll just have to make you pay for things you put me through..." she said darkly as she carefully takes steps closer to him, smiling darkly as she goes when...

"Tsurara?"

"W-waka?" Hearing her master's voice left her panicking as she clumsily slips on her own kimono and landed on the solid ground...

The walls beside them then crack and break that soon it blew up and revealed the figure of her one and only master standing at the hole's center along with the Kamaitachi Itaku. Their sight passing the fog of dusts, both Rikuo and Itaku, who rarely show any expression, couldn't help but gaze at the figure in front of them in shock...

"...What are you two doing?" Rikuo asked, trying to hide his anger at what is before him.

Now that Tsurara thinks about it, the ground feels a bit rounded, it was hard, and yet it was rounded. She wonders then why is it so... Now finally seeing what is going on, she realized what and where she was at the moment... in front of a half frozen Ryuuji, more so, it made it look like she was hugging the man in what looks like a desperate manner of doing so...

Tsurara immediately stood up, "Ri-Rikuo-sama! It's not what you think!" Tsurara yelled as he points at the pitiful, sadistic man on the ground, "he tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, and so the best way to stop me is to freeze my entire body and take advantage of that moment to hug me..." Ryuuji sarcastically said with a dark sinister smile, "well, you do have looks, so I guess it's fine..."

Tsurara didn't know if she reddened in anger or embarrassment as she once again plead to her master, "please believe me, Rikuo-sama!"

With a long pause of silence, he just said"...Let's just get going already." he mutters as he makes his way out, with Itaku following behind him, expressionless.

"Is it me or is he mad?" Ryuuji commented, looking interested on the Third head's sudden indifference on the subject as well as the matter of Tsurara now comically crying ice tears as she continuously blames him, "this is all your fault!"

"But we got great results...and I won." Ryuuji smiled darkly at the realization of it that made Tsurara flinch and takes a step back in fear, "n-no way..."

"Well, first things first," he starts, "release me."

"No way I'd do that!" Tsurara quickly protested to which Ryuuji replied...

"Then I'd just tell-" and before he could continue, the ice around him cracked and fell beneath him. He then started walking towards the sulking Tsurara, a serious face he was making as he stops in front of a shivering Tsurara. She knew very well she lost, though she wondered why her master would choose prioritizing her out of the others that is more important, she couldn't help but wish her master could save her in this predicament she was in...

But as a yokai, and a yokai of the Nura clan for than matter, she must abide by their agreement and be a slave for this person... for now...

Thinking this, Tsurara tightly closed her eyes, preparing herself for what's to come...

Her eyes then shot open at the sudden feeling of being lightly pushed back...

"Just do your best protecting your master or whatever it is..." the onmyouji, Ryuuji said lightly knocking his finger at her forehead as he walks pass her, "well, good luck."

Her fingers traced where his fingers were at as she glances back at the man walking away. Clenching her fists, she knew she needed to say something, so with a straight face, she told him, "Thank you!"

Turning slightly, Tsurara shrieked at the grimacing expression Ryuuji was making as he stares at her, "Hah?"

Tsurara felt herself go pale despite already being one given that she is a Yuki onna. She could only look down, sweating buckets of fear as she continues, "...back there, y-you destroyed the rock that was about to fall on to me...s-so I just wanted to t-thank..."

"What the hell are you talking about? I only did it cause it'll give you an immediate death that you won't even have time to scream for the brat to know where we are." He stated matter of factly as he turns slightly to her.

Glaring angrily at his response, Tsurara, who is now trying her best to stay calm, "well now that's really sadistic..." she shot back at him. But after spending deathly minutes with him, she knew that despite being a yokai hating person he is, he is actually a nice person...At least, she thinks so...

Finally smiling, "But nonetheless, thank you!" she said to him appreciatively.

Sighing to himself, Ryuuji then replied her, "And now were even."

"I thought you decided not to kill me then to get even?"

"Shut up and go back to your master already." the black clothed onmyouji told her that made her gasp in realization and run towards her master, apologizing a hundred times to him for not being able to be there for him and even cause him trouble to which her master replied that it was fine and that there was no need to worry about it.

Then came the question...

"Rikuo-sama, why did you come back here instead of saving the people outside?"

Itaku couldn't help but let out a loud cough as he glances at their direction that made Rikuo look away, thinking before he could reply her query, "Aotabo and the others can handle it, and besides, this place is in danger of collapsing..." he reasoned as he turns his back from her and continued, "Now, let's go!"

She was still not convinced with her master's decision for it was unlike him, normally he would go ahead and believe that she can save herself... This indeed was unlike her Rikuo-sama. Shrugging her thoughts away, Tsurara could only reply her master, "...yes, Rikuo-sama."

Ryuuji couldn't help but stare at her as he remembers the Nurarihyon yokai's death glare that was aimed at him when she was conversing sarcastically with the Yuki onna, he facepalmed to himself as he silently thinks...

_That girl really doesn't get it, does she?_

* * *

**This story was set in the Hyaku Monogatari arc**

**This story was made in just two days (one for thinking the story and starting it and second for ending it...) so forgive me if this doesn't feel right, not to mention Ryuuji's character looks Ooc cause I never see him show a softer side aside from when he was fighting Akifusa but he was lying there sadly... sigh, what a true sadist tsun-tsun you are, Ryuuji-kun! xDD**

**So tell me guys what you think of this chapter as usual, it would be a big help to me! Maybe a bit of constructive criticism would do as well...**_  
_

**_Bye! xDD_**


End file.
